


#TAMA: kuro my beloved

by catboymisumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Culinary Arts Majors, M/M, MisuKazu Week 2021, Sickfic, kurotama but they major in culinary arts in a university au, sick thoughts at the beginning of the fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboymisumi/pseuds/catboymisumi
Summary: kuro gets sick from overworking. luckily, his bf (best friend? boyfriend?) is there to take care of him.( entry for misukazu week day 2: affection for kuro (kuro/tama) !! )
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Tama/Kuro (A3!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	#TAMA: kuro my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i'm not a culinary arts major so this might be inaccurate 
> 
> also thank you anjel for making me realize the potential of kurotama as culinary arts majors!! you're epic 
> 
> hardly beta read btw...

Everything felt hazy.

His vision was blurry. He can feel snot, sweat, and tears dampening his face. His arms felt like soggy noodles that hung limp at his sides. It was hot. Too hot. He felt like his body was on fire. Every particle in the room felt heavy, as if the air itself was enough to make his head feel like it’s filled with a pile of rocks. It’s funny how he felt lightheaded and dense at the same time. Nothing made sense anymore. He could feel himself sinking in, letting the ground below him open up to let him fall, fall down into miles and miles of empty space, making him feel like there’s no hope left in this world, as if nothing matters anymore, as if --

A-CHOO!

Kuro collapses on the bed.

“Easy there, hot stuff∼.” Tama chides as he wrings a hot towel, “Well, literally. You’re going 28 degrees Celsius and over.”

Kuro only groans from the bed on the other side of the room. He was supposed to take his practical culinary exam today. Everything was ready. He spent the whole night going through each step of his ever-famous baked honey garlic salmon recipe, making sure that each ingredient’s measurement was correct. He also had to ensure that every flavor was balanced out. Even the most minuscule hint of extra saltiness would make him redo the entire recipe.

Multiple trials and errors were held until, at last, a salmon with the most gorgeous shade of pink was dished out of the skillet. Kuro placed the still-sizzling salmon on a plate, glanced at the clock with its hour hand pointed at 4, and called it a day. His exhaustion caused him to pass out on his sheets with his apron still on, ignoring the sniffles coming out of his own nose.

He honestly didn’t remember what time he woke up or even how he woke up. All he knows is that he got out of bed, pulled on some clothes, prayed that everything would go well today, and left his apartment.

Obviously, his prayer wasn’t answered.

Luckily, Tama was just waiting to knock right outside his door, so he was able to stop Kuro from almost face-planting himself on the floor.

So there they were, inside Kuro’s apartment, with Kuro on the bed and Tama beside the sink, skipping exams that would obviously affect their GPAs.

Yeah, Kuro sarcastically thinks, everything is going well.

Oh, if Shiro were here, he’d definitely be livid. He’d lecture him about taking care of his health, not overworking himself, yadda yadda. When this happens, he’d usually give Shiro a headpat (with Shiro squeaking in protest) and tell him not to worry too much about him. He’d be fine! He should think more about himself and his studies instead. Shiro would cross his arms and pout, scolds him one final time, then continue working on his homework.

He honestly misses Shiro so much. He hopes that he’s fine staying in with their Auntie Pat, a kindhearted elderly cat who took them in after seeing them out in the cold winters one time. They’re in town, while Kuro’s in the city dorming near his university.

After this, Kuro thinks, I’ll ring them for a little while and ask them how they’re doing. He mentally sighs. I really do hope they’re doing well. But in the meantime—

COUGH. COUGH.

Tama finishes pouring the right amount of cold syrup into a measuring cup and places it on a tray. His ears twitch as he picks up the tray and approaches Kuro, who was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling without blinking.

He places the tray on the bedside table with a thud then picks up a dry face towel.

“Alright!” He sits on the space on the bed next to Kuro. “Let’s get you all cleaned up∼.”

Kuro blinks and shifts his head to make it easier for Tama to dab his towel all over his face. It was kind of embarrassing, getting all pampered like that.

Huh… Kuro thinks, but it does feel kind of nice to be taken care of, even just this once.

Thanks to the gentle taps of the towel on his face, his mind became somehow clearer as he mulls over everything that happened today. He woke up and almost passed out. Tama carried him from the front door to his bed, prepared him all this stuff, and took care of him. What did he say was his temperature again? 38 degrees Celcius?

Celsius?

“Oh my god,” Kuro starts, “you said Celsius.” He hoarsely chuckles. “I’m surprised you even know what that means.”

Tama continues to lightly dab the right side of Kuro’s head as he pouts, “You think too lightly of me∼. I took up Chemistry in eleventh grade!” He momentarily stops and crosses his arms. “Of course I’d know about those kinds of stuff!” He beams.

“Yeah, yeah, sure you did.” Kuro sniffles.

Why did he get the urge to say that? Was it because of the mucus?

“And besides,” Tama continues to wipe Kuro’s sweaty neck, “I am a culinary student, remember?”

Mm, good point. He thinks.

Tama is in the same culinary class as him, and they used to be classmates in high school. Although, Kuro hardly talked to Tama nor saw him back then since he would often cut classes. After graduation (which, as he recalled, was also not attended by Tama), they never saw each other again. Even though he hardly saw him throughout high school, he still had this nagging feeling that he had seen the orange tabby cat before.

Until it was enlistment day in university. Kuro approached the benches, scanning the area and hoping to spot the table for Culinary Arts. Cats were everywhere! Enlistment day was one of the most important days for a college student, after all. Among the sea of pointed ears stood out two triangular, orange ones, pointing out of an oh-so-familiar beige hood.

Kuro was shocked at how different Tama looked. He was no longer the scrawny kid that would sit at the backseat corner of the class, playing with a few strings of yarm all by himself. The Tama that he saw back there looked happier, more confident. Although, he still kept his usual style of hooded shirts and plaid pants.

And just like the Friendly McExtrovert that he is, he approached Tama once he spotted him next to the table for Culinary Arts.

Tama hardly recognized him at first, but after a few exchanges, they were finally able to vibe together. Shoulder to shoulder, they signed their names on the enlistment sheet and walked away while exchanging questions in an attempt to catch up with each other. Everything continued from there.

One memorable moment was during the first day of classes. The professor asked the block, one by one, why they chose to take up Culinary Arts as their major in college.

Kuro lightly mulls on the question. The answer was easy; it was for his brother, Shiro. But he knew there was another reason why, though, he hardly touched upon it when asked about his course.

Tama came before him, so during Tama’s turn, he proudly stood up and stated, “Well, I actually grew up spoiled. I know! Unexpected. Anyways, when I was still a kitten, my brother, Mike, and I was always fed by our owners, so we never got the chance to pick out food for ourselves. I mean, we were okay with it, at first. Until one day, three wild cats got into our mansion and told us all about the outside world!

What.

“We were told about the existence of this wonderful treasure called sardines! Of course, my brother and I followed these three cats. I remember that we were being led by a black cat? He was a good leader, and he safely brought us to a place filled with sardines. The first time I tasted those? It felt like I was floating on cloud nine∼!” His tail curled slightly, “Sadly, Mike and I had to go back to the mansion afterwards. But after that encounter, I promised myself that I would learn how to make those sardines so that someday, Mike and I can eat as many sardines as we want without the fear of getting caught!”

He thought that Tama would be done sharing but surprisingly, he continued as he sheepishly picked on the hem of his hoodie, “The encounter with the three cats also taught me how to be brave, to be able to make decisions for myself and for others. So, I guess I’m also thankful for that. Hehe∼.”

Tama sat back down as Kuro tried to process everything that he just heard.

Two brothers in a mansion. Three wild cats. A black leader cat.

But he wasn’t given enough time to freak out as his professor thanked Tama then called Kuro to share his story.

“I have a younger brother”, he begun as he stood up, “and we were wild cats, so we had a hard time getting good food since we only ate from scraps here and there. There would be some days where I’d see my brother in pain, asking me for more food. My heart would shatter, seeing him like that. That’s why I vowed that one day, I’ll learn how to cook so that we won’t starve. Ever again.” He tried to look directly at the professor as he said the next lines. “My resolve further strengthened when I learned about the legendary sardines.”

Oh, how hard he tried not to whip his head to the right once he said that.

“There was a time when we joined another wild cat and, surprisingly, two house cats as we searched for sardines. It was difficult, but luckily, we found the sardines and shared them among us. After having a taste of those sardines and seeing how my brother and his new friends are so delighted with it, I promised myself that I’d learn how to make these someday.” He finishes while fidgeting his hands and trying his hardest not to whip a glance at the cat next to him.

He finally sat down and looked at Tama. He was staring directly at the board, with his hands touching his chin.

Kuro can’t tell what he was thinking at that time but he can tell that ever since that day, his relationship with Tama has further improved.

Over the time they spent in their cooking classes, he can see Tama further improve, in terms of his behavior and, well, his cooking. He definitely was no longer the unmotivated tabby cat at the back of his high school class. Every time they had practicals, he can see the determination in his eyes. Determination that, as he can tell, almost matches his. His dishes would improve, from over-salted, overcooked catfishes, to deliciously, balanced crispy tilapias.

Guess that adventure for sardines of his really fired him up into the cat he is today, huh?

Although, Tama still kept that aloof side of his. He would still make mistakes in the kitchen (on purpose) just for, you know, giggles. After classes, he would invite Kuro to work in the kitchen and try out the weirdest recipes he’d ever seen in his entire (almost) culinary career. He didn’t mind, in fact, he had a lot of fun! And he’s ever grateful that Tama was there, as a friend.

Tama finishes dabbing Kuro’s head as he asks Kuro to slightly raise his head so he can add another pillow under him. Once settled, he then places the warm damp towel on Kuro’s forehead.

He hands Kuro the cup of cold syrup and a bottle of water. The sick cat gets up, downs the medicine in a second, and lies back down.

Tama watches Kuro lightly squirm and adjust his tail as he tucks him in into a nice warm blanket. “You’re being unnaturally sassy∼.” He lightly flicks Kuro’s triangular ears, “I guess your fever is really getting to you.”

Tama sets the cup and the bottle back down on the tray and settles himself right next to Kuro on the bed. He lies down, puts his hands under his head, and stares at the ceiling.

The Korat glances at him, “Don’t you have your practical today? You can still make it if you hurry fast enough.”

The tabby cat simply shrugs and says, “Nah, that’s okay. I could just tell them that you’re alone and you needed someone to take care of you∼.”

Kuro nudges him using his ear, “Hey! No using me as an excuse.”

They both giggled until silence fell between them once again.

Kuro could feel the bed shift beside him. The hairs on his left arm stood up as Tama’s hand slowly crept next to his.

“Hey, Tama?”

“Mm?”

“Why are you…” he uses his free hand to gesture around him, “...doing all of this?”

He felt Tama’s hand tense right next to him. “All of what, Kuro?”

He’s not sure if Tama’s playing with him again or if Tama genuinely does not know.

“You know…” he sniffles, “taking care of me? Skipping practicals just to take care of a cat that overworked himself to the brink of exhaustion.” Tama blew a raspberry at that. “I mean, I’m grateful and all, and I also know that we’re great friends despite the short time we’re known each other. But, why all the effort? Why are you still staying, when you could be in the kitchen right now, cooking for your practical?”

Silence passed.

“Pfft-“ Tama shifted his body to face Kuro and used his arm to prop his head up, “I knew you were dense but I didn’t expect you to be this dense.”

“Huh?”

“Ask me what dish I prepared for my practical today.”

“Uh, okay?” Kuro slightly shifts his body to face Tama. “What dish did you prepare for your practical today?”

“Linguine,” he pauses, “with marinated sardines.”

“...Sardines?”

“Yeah.” Tama’s tail swished behind him. “To be honest? I had a hard time thinking up a dish to prepare for practicals. I mean, I could just prepare salmon, or catfish, like the rest of you did. But, it feels… lacking? For an exam that may or may not be our last.”

At this point, Tama was staring directly into Kuro’s eyes. Kuro stared back and saw both determination and…. admiration? Shining brightly in Tama’s eyes.

“Then suddenly, I remembered the reason why I’m here, the reason why I chose to major in Culinary Arts. I remembered those times when I’d spend my nights sneaking into our owner’s kitchen, trying out recipes, and making food that Mike and I would eat the next day. I remembered that day when three wild cats broke into our mansion. It was shocking, but I never expected that those three cats would have this of an impact on my life.” Tama reaches out his free paw and lays it on top of Kuro’s idle one, “And I’m thankful. I want to thank them for teaching me how to become stronger, to stand up for myself and for my brother.”

Tama squeezes Kuro’s paw.

“That’s why I chose to make sardines. I wanted to show the cats that inspired me to grow into the cat I am today what I’m capable of and that I will never forget about them.”

The arm supporting Tama’s head collapses as he reaches out his hand to boop Kuro’s runny nose. “And that’s also why I’m here, silly~! Consider this as me showing my gratitude.”

Kuro’s cheeks flushed. Of course he knew, he thought.

He suspected that Tama knew about their encounter from years ago, but he never really got that chance to talk to him about it since he would chicken out every time he tried to do so.

But as he laid there with one arm plastered to his side and another being tightly grasped by Tama, his heart felt all warm and gooey as he thought about Tama. Tama and his smile that showed off his perfectly triangular canines. Tama and his contagious laughter that would match the warmth of a thousand suns. Tama and his love for cooking, his love for his brother, and his love for his friends.

His personality, his growth, his everything.

He was so happy and proud.

Kuro didn’t even notice that he was crying until Tama brushed his paws over his damp cheeks.

“Ah,” Kuro sniffs as he uses his other paw to wipe his eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cry, it’s just,” another sniffle and a lofty sigh, “I’m glad.”

Kuro shifts his body to face Tama as Tama finally wraps his arm around Kuro and brings him closer.

Kuro buries his face on Tama’s chest, dampening his threaded-down hoodie with snot and sweat, but Tama doesn't mind.

He just let himself be engulfed in Tama’s embrace for a while as his heart burst with dozens of overwhelming emotions. Pride, admiration, love.

His head was swirling, he had too many thoughts. Not to mention the fact that his fever was running high. He felt like if he continued thinking about this, then his brain would explode.

Oh, the cold medicine is kicking in.

“Tama?” He groggily lets out. He raises his head and lets his tired green eyes meet Tama’s anticipating orange ones. “I’m so proud of you.” He lowers his head and rests it once again on Tama’s chest. “Thank you.” he murmurs.

Tama’s cheeks flush red as he pats Kuro’s head. “There, there. I should be the one thanking you.”

I look like a baby, all curled up like this. Kuro thinks. But… it feels nice… warm….

“Ah,” Tama looks down at Kuro, who was peacefully snoring under him.

He kisses the top of Kuro’s head and rests his chin in between Kuro’s triangular ears. He could feel the snores of the Korat as he pulled him closer to his chest.

“Sleep well, Kuro,” he mutters onto Kuro’s hair. “Love you.”

The light from the apartment window shone on them as they soundly slept in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 user catboymisumi's first fic is about kurotama what does that say?  
> THANK YOU FOR READINGG sorry if its a tad bad (fun fact i didn't realize it reached 3033 words this is the universe's way of telling me that mskz is real)
> 
> also thank you for enjoying misukazu week!!! all of you are amazing i'm going to give you smooches on the forehead


End file.
